Serpiente Dance
by Dragonfly-Sorceress
Summary: Third chapter up! Thanks to all the people who R&R! Zane/Danica. R&R. This chapter is kind of sad in my opinion.
1. Nightmares and Confesstions

Disclaimer- this is my first fic from a book by my favorite author Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. It's for her new book, Hawksong so if you haven't read it, don't read this because it contains spoilers and you might be confused. It's a Zane/Danica fic. Just like the book its in Danica's POV. R&R.  
  
Suddenly I woke in a cold sweat in the arms of my aviator and the man I loved, Zane Cobriana. I had just had another nightmare and his touch comforted me. A year ago I didn't think his touch was so pleasant and would tense up under it. He used to get angry with me about it. Well a year ago our people were at war and being married to each other was to bring a peace. We thought we could never love each other, I being the Tuuli Thea of the avians and being able to shape shift into a hawk. Zane being a deinte of the serpients who could shape shift into a snake. A lot has changed since then.  
  
In the course of a year a lot has happened. We are really hopelessly in love and not just acting like we had to in front of the serpiente people. They would have never thought it right if they knew we married for politics instead of love, but now that has changed and we really are in love. There has been no more assassination attempts and there's rarely any fighting between the avian and serpiente people. Basically just little disagreements in the market.  
  
Life is better now. Irene, Zane's sister had her baby, a little girl. She named it for their mother Charis, who died while trying to save my life. Although the arrow only nicked her and got me straight in the back, it was covered with a deadly poison that was immune to avians, but deadly to serpients. Charis and I have become really close. I love that little girl so much. I'm glad that she doesn't have to know of war and won't feel as much pain and lost as the rest of us have. Andreios married the little sparrow fighter Erica Silvermeid. Erica is pregnant now and is to have a little boy in three months.   
  
As for Zane and I, we are to have a baby too. I just found out two weeks ago. I haven't told him yet. Not because I'm not excited because I really am, but because of the nightmares. It's more one nightmare really. It's of my old aviator named Vasili. I loved him very much at one time, but he's dead now. Now I love Zane, but even though I know these nightmares aren't real...they still scare me. Vasili calls me a traitor to him and the avian people. I try to plead with him and tell him it's not true, but he won't listen to me. He starts to grab me, yelling that I can't have my baby and he's going to kill it. I scream until finally Zane comes to my rescue. He tries to kill Vasili, but in the process he pulls out a knife with the deadly poison and stabs him. Vasili disappears laughing as I hold Zane and sing to him the hawk song like I did his brother, until he dies.   
  
The thoughts of that happening sent shivers down my spine. As soon as it did Zane woke up. He looked at me with his big ruby red eyes. He's known of my nightmares, but not of what they are about. I tell him I forget even though he doesn't believe me.  
  
"What's wrong Danica?" he asks with the deepest concern. I know right now is the wrong time to tell him about the baby, but I have to. It's now or never.  
  
"Zane I have to tell you something. It's definitely not the right time, but I have to now before I lose my courage," I said as he sat up. He lit a candle so he could see me better. I breathed in to steady myself as he waited in anticipation. Now...or never. "I'm pregnant."  
  
He looked down at me with wide eyes, then smiled at me with a huge grin. He hugged me and kissed me so a long hard kiss. Then he asked, "Why didn't you tell me before? This is the best news I've heard since Irene had her baby. How long have you known Danica?"  
  
I looked away from him quickly. Then looked back at him and smiled. He was just as excited as I was even though he's quicker to show it. I kissed him again then responded, "I've known for two weeks. I'm about a month pregnant. I know I should've told you sooner, but I wanted to wait for the right time. Even though this is hardly it."  
  
He laughed at what I had said. He kissed me and then blew out the candle. He pulled me into his comforting touch and we fell asleep again, only this time I dreamed of what was yet to come and not Vasili. Little would I have known what was going to happen the next morning. 


	2. A Shocking Discovery

Disclaimer- this is my first fic from a book by my favorite author Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. It's for her new book, Hawksong so if you haven't read it, don't read this because it contains spoilers and you might be confused. It's a Zane/Danica fic. Just like the book its in Danica's POV. R&R. Thanks to all the people who reviewed. Hawksong is my favorite book by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. When I read the summary I was skeptic because I was so use to her writing about vampires and witches, but after reading the story, it became my favorite.  
  
When we awoke in the morning I remembered the details of what had happened the night before. Zane was as happy as ever and was rushing me so we could tell the Serpiente people before we left for the Hawks keep. Right as soon as I finished getting dressed Zane grabbed my hand and rushed me to the breakfast hall. After sitting down and eating breakfast he stood up and yelled that he had an announcement.  
  
"Fellow serpientes I have a very important announcement so please quiet down," he yelled while grabbing me and pulling me up. As soon as the hall was quiet and had all their eyes on us he shouted, "I am happy to announce that your Naga is pregnant with the first heir to both the kingdoms."  
  
As soon as he finished everyone started cheering and started to congratulate us. Irene as many other women came up to me and hugged me. They kept saying how we had to have a celebration when we returned. Then all of a sudden Rei came running in, his face white and a shocked look written across it.   
  
"What is wrong," Zane asked him. As Andreios tried to speak he kept loosing his words. He kept starting up then breaking off again. Zane growing inpatient yelled, "Well what is it? We have a right to know!"  
  
"Tuuli Thea...this is going to be the most shocking thing you will ever hear. Even more shocking then the Dia's suggestion. You see...we found a man wandering in the palace," he explained even though that wasn't quite shocking at all. A lot of men roam the palace. Then he said with strength back in his voice, "the man is Vasili. No...Danica I'm not crazy and I don't need to lie down. He's outside wanting to talk to you."  
  
Everything around me started to spin. How is that possible? Vasili died seven years ago. He can't be alive he just can't. I saw him die! He died while saving my life! I slowly steadied myself by taking a deep breath. I had to see him with my own eyes and I couldn't if I fainted. I made the signal to bring him in and just like Rei said, there was Vasili standing there right in front of me, cold look on his face. I couldn't stand the room spinning anymore and suddenly fainted as Zane caught me in his arms.  
  
I woke about an hour later on my bed. Zane was sitting in a chair beside the bed watching me sleep, as he had done the many times before when I had been sick. He held out his hand and I took it and steadied myself.   
  
"Are you alright Danica," he asked concern in his voice. I just looked up at him and then started crying. He put his arms around me and started whispering soothing words into my hair.   
  
"It's not possible Zane...it's not. He died! I saw him die with my own eyes! I don't understand. Was it just a dream? Please tell me it was just a dream," I cried as he continued soothing me.  
  
"It wasn't a dream Danica. He really is alive. Rei interrogated him and it turns out he faked his own death so he could kill me and come back to be with you. When he heard that we married he started stalking you. Do you still love him Danica?" he informed me. He asked me the last question in a bear whisper hoping the answer was no, which it was.  
  
"No I do not Zane. I love you. I never even loved him like I love you. Looking back I loved him as a friend, a mentor. I loved him like I love Rei. I'm just so angry that he did that and lied to me. I still don't understand. I saw the knife chest, but in my dreams he was okay with me falling in love with you," I told him.  
  
"That wasn't him Danica. He had another avian be him while he disappeared. Both of them weren't real. Just because you dreamed he was alright with it doesn't mean he doesn't hate me and wants to kill me," he said knowing the whole story from what Rei had put into his report and telling me how my dreams we're misinformed. Well, all except the ones I've been having lately. I still stayed in his arms and cried in his arms for what seemed like eternity. Then I composed myself and we walked down to the guardroom.   
  
As soon as we opened the door Vasili looked up at me with anger flashing across his face. I didn't cringe because I knew I had just as much anger written on mine.   
  
"You don't belong with him Danica! You we're betrothed to me. How can you betray your people and everyone who died because of them! If I could I'd kill him and his child which lies in your womb right now!" he yelled mimicking my dream. When he threatened the life of my baby I grabbed my stomach and Zane grabbed him by the nape of his neck. His ruby eyes flashing and his fangs slowly coming out. As of instinct Vasili grabbed the knife that Rei was holding and held it up to his throat. I gasped knowing the knife was covered in the deadly poison and one scratch could kill him.   
  
Zane relaxed and put his fangs away. He had no choice for the danger his life was in. Nobody had moved from where they were standing. Suddenly I cried out, "Vasili...please put the knife down. I'm sorry just please...don't kill him.  
  
He looked over at me then slowly dropped the dropped the knife. Zane backed away from him then turned his back to him to talk to me. As Rei was about to pick up his stolen knife Vasili went for it instead. I pushed Zane out of the way not wanting him to get a knife in the back and went down to keep him from getting it. The knife nicked my hand and suddenly felt really dizzy. The poison had to been pure because I started stumbling around as Zane held my waist to keep me at balance. Then I realized that my baby was half serpiente and could die from it if it didn't get the avian immune gene from me. Again I fainted as Zane slowly caught me in his arms. 


	3. Good news and haunting memories

Disclaimer- this is my first fic from a book by my favorite author Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. It's for her new book, Hawksong so if you haven't read it, don't read this because it contains spoilers and you might be confused. It's a Zane/Danica fic. Just like the book its in Danica's POV. R&R. Thanks to all the people who reviewed. Hawksong is my favorite book by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. When I read the summary I was skeptic because I was so use to her writing about vampires and witches, but after reading the story, it became my favorite.

Slowly I opened my eyes to see an avian doctor and Zane by my bedside. I could tell he was a raven from the feathers that hung off his neck. I looked over at Zane and he quickly looked up from the floor and into my eyes. He rushed over and kissed my forehead relieved to see me all right.

"My baby, is it all right? I need to know," I bursted out at the doctor who tried to calm me down so he could tell me.

"Tuuli Thea your baby is going to be okay. It must have gotten your survival gene," he said smiling warmly at me. I still wasn't sure that I believed him.

"How do you know? I was stupid and I almost killed my baby. How can you be so sure," I pondered needing to know. I had to know what was going on. My head was about to burst from worrying and anticipation as the doctor explained everything to me.

"Your baby is still alive Tuuli Thea. I know this because I have listened and heard its heart beat for the last week while you were sleeping. The baby would have died within a few hours if having his immune system," he explained and I slowly calmed down. The doctor left and Zane and I were alone. 

"How could I have been so stupid. How could I have not remembered," I cried into Zane's chest. 

"It's alright Danica. We are lucky that our baby didn't die. You saved my life again Danica and we are all here and safe for now," he told me while rubbing my hair softly. He was right, we were lucky this time. I just have to be more careful. Zane and I looked up as Rei came in to give us a report. Well, to give Zane a report. He had no idea I was awake till he saw me crying in Zane's arms. Rei wanted Zane to leave the room to tell him the news, but I refused. Even Zane agreed with Rei at this point.

"The news will only make you more worried and stressed out. You know that won't be good for the baby, "Zane insisted trying to pull himself away from my grasp.

"You think me not knowing is going to help me any more? I'll be twice as worried. Please just tell me," I choked out and he shrugged. He knew I was correct and pulled me back into his arms.

"Vasili got away after you fainted a week ago. We have new information that he is starting a rebel army to fight against us," he informed and I tried my best to keep a straight face.

"We need to go to the Hawk's Keep," I replied sternly. We needed to go back there. We were supposed to be there a week ago. 

"It's not safe Dani. You can get shot down and you're not strong enough yet. Wait until we are sure of your safety," he said trying to reason with me even though it was no avail. I was think headed and if I wanted to do something I didn't care about the dangers. I tried to get up to fight some more, but Zane pulled me back down.

"You don't understand. That's where they will attack first. My people are in danger," I scorned wanting to get my way, but it was useless. They were right even if I didn't want to hear it.

"Your mother is on her way over here and we have guards all around the keep. I promise you Dani they will be safe," Rei assured me and I settled down again. I felt Zane tense at the mention of my mother coming. It has been more then a year and she still doesn't like him very much. Then Rei left to greet my mother when she came and to let us rest.

Zane feel asleep with his arms fastened around me. After a week of sleeping I was not tired. I wouldn't move because I know Zane, as well I feel safer when I am in his arms. That night we kind of traded places from what was of the last week. He slept and I thought. I thought about everything, but one thing for certain or someone. I thought of someone I hadn't thought of in a very long time and I regretted it. I thought of my older sister Iris. How much I missed her. I use to look up to her growing up. She was stronger and more beautiful then anyone I had ever met. She died when I was eleven defending her people in a bloody battle that I walked among shortly afterwoulds.

*Flashback*

"Iris are you okay," I cried running up to her. She had been shot in the stomach by an arrow. I knew she was dying, but I didn't want to believe it. 

"Dani," she choked out coughing up blood. I cried some more as she did so. I loved her so much and I knew she wasn't ready to die.

"Iris don't leave me. I love you and I don't want you to die. I'm sorry for annoying you while we were growing up. I promise I won't anymore if you don't die," I naïvely promised her. She smiled at me a bit and pulled me down into a hug. She kissed my forehead and I knew she was going to leave no matter what.

"I love you too Dani. I'll always be with you and don't you forget that ever. All I want is to stop this war. Promise me Dani, if you can stop it in any way possible you'll do it. Promise me," she asked me. I shook my head promising her. "Dani will you sing to me? Your beautiful voice is the last thing I want to hear."

"_I wish to you sunshine, my dear one, my dear one. And treetops for you to soar past. I wish to you innocence my child, my child. I pray you don't grow up to fast,"_ I sang to her. She slowly closed her eyes and left me, but not before whispering that she loved me one final time. I cried into her chest and fell asleep on her cold dead corpse. I knew she wasn't there anymore, but it gave me comfort lying with her. Rei came and carried me home a few hours later when he had found me. For months I laid in trance shutting out the world. My sister, my role model, my savior was gone forever.

****

*End Flashback*

I opened my eyes after remembering my last encounter with her. I found that there were tears rolling from them. I guess it stills and pains me to think about her, but I did keep my promise to her. I ended the war in the only way I knew how and I didn't want to at the time. That is something I will always be proud of. There is a swollen lump in my throat, but I cannot move for fear I will wake Zane up. If our child is a girl or if I'm going to have a little girl one day I will name her Iris after my sister. I realize you can't bring back the dead by naming your children after them, but it is a way of remembering them and honoring them. Something I need to do for her, for if I didn't make that promise to her, we would probably still be in a deep war that would have probably never ended. 


End file.
